The Jealousy of Sasuke
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: “I got it!”Shikamaru exclaimed"Get rid of kun in Sasuke‘s name, and put it to mine.” "like Shikamaru-kun or like Ino?” I asked. He thought for a sec. “Ino…” "okay 'Shika-kun'" i said playfuly "Sakura-chan" he laughed. InoShika SasuSaku
1. Troublesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yeah

Shikamaru's PoV

This woman, this is such a drag. I can't believe I was dragged into this. Can't she just do this herself? This troublesome woman! Man I can't believe I've been dragged here by the one and only Ino Yamanaka. She needed help with her flower shop, and all she's done is flirt with Sasuke, since he's here for gods know why. This is all just such a drag to be here, all she called me here for was to keep her company, and she's not even sparing a glance at me, It's just all about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! Who're the flowers for?" Ino chirped.

"None of your business."

-Ding, Dong-

The sound of the bell sang, signaling that someone had entered the shop.

"Hi, Ino. SASUKE!?!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Hn..."

"Hello Shikamaru." She said to me smiling like always.

"Sakura" I greeted with a nod.

"Me and Naruto were wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen, since I know Sasuke wouldn't want to go." Sakura asked.

I noticed Sasuke had this hateful gleam in his eye as he looked at me. He quickly said, "Never mind. I don't need them" and left. Well, anything's better then this joint. So well I agreed.

"OI! FOREHEAD GIRL, YOU DROVE AWAY SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino screeched.

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"Troublesome." I muttered hoping they didn't hear me.

"SHUT UP NARA!!" Ino yelled at me, as she bonked me on the head. Ouch! That one hurt.

"Well Shikamaru?" Sakura asked me, as I notice her patients slowly give out.

"Anything's better then here," I responded as I got up from my seat and left with Sakura, leaving behind a pissed off Ino.

On the way there I noticed Sakura trying to start a conversation, I really didn't want to talk to her. I mean women are so hard to figure out! One wrong doing and it can put you on their bad side forever.

"So how is Choji doing, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked me.

"He's doing fine.." I said plainly.

"Did you know that Tsunade has a secret teddy bear in her office that she cuddles with every night?" She asked me once again.

"She does?" I asked, interested.

"I think so.. I've seen her take it out once and she quickly put it away when I was about to ask. It was kind of odd really."

"That's weird," I said deep in thought.

"Yeah..."

Then more time flew out the window and we all heard a; " OI! SAKURA-CHAN!! SHIKAMARU! " God Naruto can give me the biggest headache. Just yell louder so the whole world can hear you why don't you Naruto. Geez.

"Ne? Naruto?" I asked. "Hai, Shikamaru. We were just wondering if you would like some ramen, since Teme never wants to come."

"Well I'm here aren't I."

"Hai, Hai!"

---

"Thanks for the ramen, Naruto." I said.

"No, no Shikamaru. It wasnt me! It was Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura?" I asked.

"HAI!" He said as he left to his house.

"Well then," I began turning to face Sakura, "Thanks for--"

"Ramen, I know" She interrupted.

"Yes. Thanks again" I said.

"Forget about it." She stated.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? You seem awfully quit." I asked.

"Ummm... No, I just have to get home soon. Ja ne Shikamaru" She said as she waved and left.

"Bye Sakura." As I turned around, and left to my house.

-Next Morning-

-Knock Knock-

-mrrfft- How on earth am I supposed to sleep, with all this knocking!

"WHAT!" I asked.

"SHIKAMARU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, AND COME GET YOUR GUEST!!" My mother yelled clearly pissed as always.

"Ugh.. Who is it!?"

"Shikamaru, you are hopeless child!" My mother screamed.

"Nara Shikamaru, Listen to your mother!" My father yelled.

"I'M UP!" I said quickly, knowing my dad if I ever disobeyed him, I better be ready for hospital food.

-

"WHAT?!" I yelled to the person whoever it was, who came to see me.

"God.. Don't need to get all rude about it!"

"Oh! Sorry Sakura"

"Tch! Whatever! Anyway Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat with us?" She asked me.

"Sure, I'm getting hungry anyway... KAA-SAN! I'm going with Sakura to get something to eat!" I yelled, and slammed the door following Sakura's lead.

Time flew out the window once again, and soon we saw Naruto in the distance with Sasuke.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN SHIKAMARU! LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT! I'M STARVED!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said to him harshly.

"Teme!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"SHUT UP! JUST ALL OF YOU STFU!!" Sakura yelled to them. WOW! Never knew she can put those two in line. That's a shocker.

"Anyway Shikamaru, where would you like to go? Since you're the guest here." She said to me. I thought for a while.

"Let's just go get some ramen." I said simply.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as Sakura just smiled and Sasuke burned a hole in my head. I gotta tell you those eyes creep me out when they glare.

"Come on! Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled as we were left behind.

-When they were done eating-

"Come Shikamaru! We have to go now!" Ino yelled into my ear.

"GOD INO-PIG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE US ALL DEAF!!" Sakura yelled in my defense.

"Thanks Sakura" I said.

"Fine, Ino I'll go, just leave me alone already... Troublesome women" As she dragged me away..

-Switching to Sasuke's PoV-

Wow, I thought that Loser would never leave. At least he'll keep away from MY Sakura now.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked me as she waved her hand in my face.

"Hn"

"Okay then. Well ja ne, Naruto!"

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, as he left to train with that Hyuga girl.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I better be off, or my mom will have my head." Sakura said in a monotone.

"I'll walk you.." I said to her. GOD I CANT BELIEVE I JUST TOLD HER THAT! I mean when does an Uchiha tell a girl they'll walk her home!?!? This is just wrong of me. But oh well, it's totally worth it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So what do you guys think? If you guys don't like it, I'll just take it down. So READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. Ja


	2. The plan unveiled!

_**Mena: okay I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Ino: Can we get on with the dang story!?**_

_**Mena: ((Grabs Ino's pig tail and yanks it down))**_

_**Ino: ((Falls to the floor)) OW!!**_

_**Mena: What ever you say. ((Snicker))**_

_**Ch 2. The plan unveiled!**_

"ummm... okay then."

we were walked for about 15 minuets until...

"Ne Shikamaru! what are you doing here?"

"well Ino only needed my to help her carry some boxes it only took 10 min."

"oh why wont you walk with us?"

"where?"

"Umm... to the park maybe"

Wait Hold The On There!!! to the park I thought she said her mom would have her head!!!! WTF!!!! she makes way for shikamaru and not me!!! what's up with that!?!? don't tell me she's moved on!!!

"fine with me.. as long as we watch the clouds for a bit." he said to mainly her. I sent him a look that i know he noticed but he ignored it! that bastard!

"great then lets go!" she said grabbing my hand and leading my away with Shikamaru at her side.

"Sakura I have to go" I said to her.

"oh okay se ya' sasuke-kun" She said to me grabbed shikamaru's hand and dragged him to the park.

--Sasuke Pov--

What the hell! I Ask to walk her home and Nara show's up! What's up with that!?!? I asked her first, If only Dumb Ino made him do her job longer. -sigh- What did I ever do to deserve this!?

I then started thinking about Nara and Sakura together.

"why wont you walk with us to the park" I mocked with a fake girly voice, trying to mock Sakura.

"OKAY!!" I heard.

"Nani!?!?" I asked surprised, didn't really think anyone was there.

"You asked to go to the park and I said yes." Ino stood there happily, with a big happy grin on her face.

"No I want talking to you.." I said rude as ever. I never really Liked Ino, She said she was over me and just wanted to be friends, but you can never be to careful.

"-Sigh- Sasuke I told you I like Shika-kun now." She said to me like she always dose.

Okay so maybe she has gotten over me, she dose seem to like Nara a lot now. But I still never like her, or non the less talk to her without being rude.

"Say.. Where is Shikamaru anyway?" She asked me looking around for no reason at all.

"The park."

"Park? Clouds?"

"And Sakura." I stated simply.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" she yelled in my ear! God yes Sakura don't have to kill my hearing!

"Yeah.."

"… well what are you waiting for!?!? Lets get to the park!" Ino said hurriedly tugging my sleeve telling me to hurry up and start walking.

"Why?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"To spy on them of course!"

"Fine" I said, Might as well see what going on.

-Sakura POV-

"Do you think he fell for it?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah.. That glare almost killed me." He said to me amused.

"He should have ran into Ino by now am I right?"

"Yeah, since Ino's shop is on the way to Sasuke's house,"

"And they should be heading here any second!"

"yup knowing Ino.."

"Knowing Sasuke.."

We both trailed off after that and thought of what our next strategy to do next. Sasuke-kun what would you be mad about? This is so much fun! I know Sasuke-kun likes me, as the pig with shikamaru.

"I got it!" Shikamaru exclaimed lazily. "Get rid of kun in sasuke's name, and put it to mine."

"He mean like Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke" I asked.

"Yeah.,"

"Or like Ino?"

"…" He thought for a sec. "Ino…"

"Okay Shika-kun" I said playfully to him.

"Sakura-chan.." He said.

And we both walked on this hill to watch the clouds.

Shikamaru is so cool! He's like a big brother to me, And I'm glad he agreed to do this trick with me. As long as he got Ino In the end he's fine. Oh my gosh I cant wait to see the look on Sasuke-kun's face! Sooner or later I'm gonna' Get him to get rid of that cold mask, and he's gonna be happy! That's a promises!

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Mena: Lolz read and review plzz thanks and plzz look at my other fanfics ty! X3**_


	3. SAY WHAT!

Ch:3 SAY WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Sasuke hurry up!" Ino yelled

"Shut up PIG!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Oh God now your starting to sound like bill board"

"Don't call Sakura That!!"

"What eva' now hurry up!"

Ino And Sasuke finally found Shikamaru and Sakura on a hill watching the clouds. Shikamaru was lying down with one arm around Sakura and The other behind his head. Sakura was practically asleep cuddling Shikamaru's coat thing.

"WTF IS HE DOING!!" Sasuke yelled louder then Ino ever could.

"Shut UP Baka they are going to here you!" Ino yelled/ whispered.

--

"Sakura-chan.." Shika whispered real low.

"Huh?"

"They're here."

"K Shika-kun.." Sakura said with a smile on her face both trying not to burst out laughing.

They both got up hand in hand and left to walk around some more in the park talking about random things till they hit a small flower patch. Ino and Sasuke were of course still following them.

"Oh! Look Shika-kun!" Sakura said joyfully.

"What Is it Sakura-chan?" Shika asked.

--

"How- how dare she!!" Ino yelled

"….. Sakura- _chan_!?!?" Sasuke yelled equally.

"How dare she call him my nick name for him!?"

"Grr!!" Sasuke was about to just jump out form the bushes to jump Shika, and beat him to a bloody pulp!! But luckily ino calmed him down a bit. But Sakura And Shikamaru decided now was a good time to 'notice them'.

"Oi Ino is that you" Shikmaru called.

"You to Sasuke" Sakura joined.

Both called froze dead in there tracks! Turned around to fine Shikamaru and Sakura leaning over the bush looking at them curiously.

"Oh HI!" Ino, and Sasuke yelled then jumped out form the bush quickly.

"We were just.. Umm.. Sasuke what are we doing here?" Ino asked finicky looking at him.

"I went to take a walk here, and happened to bump into Ino" Sasuke said calmly.

"Eh' Okay?" Sakura more liked asked.

"Yeah well why wont you guy's walk with us?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Sure Shika-kun!!" Ino said.

"Umm.. Please don't call me that anymore Ino.." Shikamaru said.

"…….WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto responded.

"what ever lets Finnish this ramen!" Naruto yelled while Hinata giggled.

---------

"GAH! Ino Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gezz! SAKURA MAKE HER STFU!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

"I SAID MAKE HER STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I CANT HERE YOU SPECK LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAKE INO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I CANT HERE YOU SASUKE WHEN YOUR WHISPERING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think Sakura's gone deaf…." Shikamaru stated going to her and taking her to the hospital. Ino was still standing there like a retard.

Sasuke followed Shikamaru and Sakura.

To be continued

_**Mena: well this is done sorry I have not updated my fan fictions in a while. I've been getting sick lately so yeah.**_


	4. Sasuke's lurv!

_**Mena: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_**Kiba: Hey dont we get a umm... a ...**_

_**Mena: doggy treat?**_

_**Kiba: ... really, do your really think I would eat that?**_

_**Mena: Yes!**_

_**Kiba: Oh thank god! please give me one!!!**_

_**Akamaru: arf!**_

_**Kiba: shut up akamaru it's mine!**_

_**Mena: ((Groan))**_

_**Ch 4: Sasuke's lurv!**_

"Well looks like your in good shape Sakura" Tsunade said.

"Thank you lady Tsunade" Sakura said.

"I guess you went temporarily deaf"

"Hai!"

And Tsunade left the room. I went up to Sakura...

"What's wrong?"

"okay well should this still go on?" I asked

"Yes, you want Ino right?"

"yeah"

"okay then this should work! Shika just wait you'll see!"

"-sigh- fine!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Out side Me and Ino were waiting nothing was really going on and we haven't heard about Sakura yet. soon we saw Shikamaru coming out from Sakura's room with a face that i couldn't read.

"How is Sakura?"

"Sasuke... Sakura is going to die, and I'm sorry but I cant live with a girlfriend whose going to die... Ino your a lot more alive will you be my girl?" Shikamaru asked ino. I was just in complete shock. Sakura was going to die?

"YES SHIKA-KUN!!! YAY ME!" Ino yelled and dragged him out of the hospital room.

--Shika pov--

Okay sakura i got my part of the deal now its your turn...

--Sasuke pov--

S-sakura's going t-to die... Why? what a-am I... what is there to live for now?

"Sasuke-kun you said you wanted to talk..."

"... Sakura I'm so sorry, for everything that I've done and now it's.. Its to late."

"Sasuke-kun what are you talk-"

"NO! Sakura let me finish what I'm saying" I interrupted her.

"As I was saying.." "please I'm really sorry and i hope that someday you will forgive me..."

"Sasuke-kun what are you talking about?"

"Oh please Sakura i know you like Shikamaru and all, but he dumped you and left with Ino." He said with all this bad Drama that didn't match him.

"I know that Sasuke-kun, He told me that but didn't tell me about all this 'Its to late' stuff"

"oh no... He left you to die, all alone by yourself,"

"uummm?" She asked completely clueless..

"Shikamaru, you are such a bastard leaving the wonderful cherry blossom alone to shrivel up and die" He said.

"what!?" She asked now mad.

"Sakura Shikamaru said that Tsunade said that your going to die" He said in her face seriously. Sakura giggled and Sasuke looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Sasuke-kun I'm not going to die"

"huh?"

"honestly how can you die from a temporary deaf thing?" She asked playfully.

"..."

"exactly"

"wait then why did shikamaru dump you and tell you us that you were going to die?"

" .. Umm sasuke i love you.."

"your avoiding the question..." now he really wanted to know. "Sakura answer me" He said forcefully

" Cuz i know you like me Sasuke-kun.. dont deny it i know you do." "Me and Shikamaru were never going out. we made a deal that we would pretend to date so that we could make you and Ino-pig Jealous..."

"..."

"..."

And just like that he went up to her and hugged her

"Sasuke W-what are you doing?" she asked as her face grew red.

"... I'm was so worried you were going to die" he said seriously with a light blush tinting his face.

Sakura smiled softly and hugged him back.

" I forgive you Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke smiled a true smile, then smirked

"How could you not?"

"Now, now Sasuke dont ruin the moment"

-10 min later-

"are u sure your done?" Sasuke asked

"yeah I'm done hugging you now"

"fine" He said. and released his hold on her.

"now then.."

SLAP!!!

"That's for being full of yourself earlier"

"I hate you!" you said like a little kid.

"love you to"

-The end-

_**Mena: Finally finished this story has been a pain in the ass! But now I'm done so **_

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
